1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical systems, and particularly to an optical system for capturing images used for defect analysis and inspection.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of PCBs, surface mount components, such as resistors and capacitors, are commonly mounted on the PCBs using surface mount technology (SMT). SMT generally includes depositing solder paste on conductive pads located on a PCB.
Manufacturing defects are common during the solder paste deposition process. If too much solder paste is deposited, one or more of the conductive pads on the PCB may lead to unwanted electrical connection with another nearby conductive pad on the PCB. If too little solder paste is deposited, poor mechanical and electrical connection might be established between one or more of the conductive pads on the PCB and the corresponding pads on surface mount components. Therefore, it is important to inspect the solder paste following the solder deposition process to determine whether the solder paste has been properly deposited.
Referring to FIG. 7, an optical system 20, used in a related art, includes multiple cameras 10. The multiple cameras 10 are positioned in a line for capturing images of corresponding portions of a printed circuit board (PCB) 200. Due to limited field of view of each camera 10, the multiple cameras 10 always need to be shifted along the line to capture a set of first portions 102 and a set of second portions 104. Thus, time is wasted for moving the multiple cameras 10.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical system to overcome the above-described shortcomings and deficiencies.